


He Who Waits

by kcstories



Series: Cedric/Fleur Triwizard AU for rarepair_shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 4th year au, Canon Divergence, Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: Cedric ponders on his date for the Yule Ball.





	He Who Waits

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

One by one, she turns them down, some more politely than others, and it's rather amusing to witness them all make such spectacles of themselves; including Harry Potter's best friend.   
  
He's one of the Weasley boys. His first name's Donald or Ronald, I think, and for a moment there, I was sure he was going to faint.   
  
He didn't in the end, though the way he shrieked was still good for a laugh.   
  
I wonder how she'd react if I asked her to be my date for the Ball.   
  
She smiles at me sometimes, but maybe that's just her way of being friendly.   
  
She seems nice enough, at least to people who don't hassle her. And as much as I like the girl and find her attractive and intriguing (and not just on a physical level, if that's what you're thinking), I really don't want to be classified among those idiots who fawn over her.   
  
"Cedric?" a pleasant voice to my right says, with just a hint of hesitation.   
  
I turn to face a smiling Cho Chang. "Yes?"   
  
"I was wondering," she continues, "if you'd like to be my partner for the Yule Ball?"   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Roger Davies approach Fleur.   
  
He says something, she nods in response and at the sight of the wide, triumphant smile he gives her, all I can think is, 'Marvelous job, Diggory; looks like you had your chance and blew it. _Bugger_!'   
  
Once again, I meet Cho's gaze. Overall, she's a nice girl, really, and a skilled Quidditch player too and not at all hard on the eyes either and well, I suppose I could do far worse.   
  
Besides, I don't really have my mind set on anyone else— only Fleur.   
  
"Yes, of course," I finally say.   
  
She smiles happily and throws her arms around me, just for a moment, before she quickly pulls back again, blushing.   
  
It occurs to me that I may have done something utterly stupid.   
  
Still, I don't dwell on it for very long. Instead, I find myself hoping that Fleur will at least spare me a dance or two next week.


End file.
